Steins;Gate
15 октября 2009 Windows: 26 августа 2010 31 марта 2014|цена = 4800 йен (PC) 6800 йен (PlayStation 3) 5800 йен (PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable) 3800 йен (Xbox 360)|языки = Японский|сценарий = Hayashi Naotaka Shimokura Vio Suzuha's ending; uncredited Tanizaki Ouka (Assistant)|художник = huke|композитор = Abo Takeshi (BGM) Akirastar Insert song "Technovision" Hayashi Tatsushi 360 ED2 "Unmei no Farfallia" Shikura Chiyomaru OP PC “A.R.” Suda Yoshihiro ED1 "Another Heaven"|вокал = Itou Kanako 360 OP "Sky Clad no Kansokusha" ED1 "Another Heaven" Insert Song "Technovision" PS3 OP "Hisenkei Jeniakku" PSP OP "Uchuu Engineer" Sakakibara Yui 360 ED2 "Unmei no Farfalla" PSP ED "Preghiera no Tsukiyo Ni", Insert song "Masquerade"|помощники = Digitarou (Producer) Ichikawa Kazuhiro (General producer) Ikeda Yasuhiro (2D graphics) Matsubara Tatsuya (Producer, 2D graphics, movie) Matsumoto Yuusuke (Progress management) Mimori Sinov (2D graphics) Minmei (2D graphics supervision) Nagai Taketo (2D graphics) Ookuma Nekosuke (2D graphics) Shikura Chiyomaru (Planning, original concept, producer) Shima Udon (2D graphics, photography assistance) Shimokura Vio (Scenario composition assistance, time leap concept assistance) Tenkuu Nozora (Colouring) Yamada Uiro (2D graphics)|платформы = Xbox 360 PC PlayStation Vita PlayStation Portable PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch iOS Android|caption1 = "The universe has a beginning, but it has no end. —Infinite. Stars, too, have their own beginnings, but are by their own power destroyed. —Finite. History teaches that those who hold wisdom are often the most foolish. The fish in the sea know not the land. If they too hold wisdom, they too will be destroyed. It is more ridiculous for man to exceed light speed than for fish to live ashore. This may also be called God's final warning to those who rebel."}} Steins;Gate '(яп. 'シュタインズ ゲート, Сютайндзу Гэ:то) — японская визуальная новелла, созданная компаниями 5pb и Nitroplus, являющийся второй в серии игр Science Adventure. Версия для Xbox 360 была выпущена 15 октября 2009 года, а для операционной системы Windows — 26 августа 2010 года. У игры также существует сиквел под названием Steins;Gate 0. Игровой процесс Геймплей в игре Steins;Gate требует крайне малого взаймодействия с игроком, поскольку большая часть времени уделяется чтению текста, который появляется на экране, представляющего собой либо диалог между разными персонажами, либо мысли главного героя. Как и большинство других визуальных новелл, Steins;Gate является нелинейной игрой — то есть, игрок может сделать какой-либо выбор, который влияет на сюжетную линию игры. Выбор осуществляется при помощи "телефонного триггера" - когда игрок получает от кого-либо вызов, он может выбрать: ответить или проигнорировать вызов. Принятые текстовые сообщения будут иметь определённые подчеркнутые слова и отображаться синим цветом, с помощью которых игрок может выбрать вариант ответа на текстовое сообщение. Большинство телефонных звонков и текстовых сообщений не требуют ответов или ответы на них малозначимы, хотя в игре есть определённые моменты, где игроку нужно принять определённый выбор. В зависимости от выбора игрока (как он отреагирует на эти вызовы и текстовые сообщения) сюжет будет развиваться в определённом направлении. Сюжет История начинается 28 июля 2010 года в Акихабаре, когда студент Токийского университета Ринтаро Окабэ находит в здании Radio Kaikan, где проходила конференция по вопросам путешествия во времени, тело Курису Макисэ, одной из участниц, в луже крови. В панике он отсылает своему другу электронное письмо о произошедшем. Однако уже через несколько часов он сталкивается с Курису, чьё спасение как-то связано с тем самым электронным письмом, которое, как впоследствии выясняют главные герои, изменило прошлое. Персонажи Окабэ Ринтаро Главный герой, от которого ведётся повествование в игре. Называет себя Хооуином Кёмой, так как его собственное имя ему не нравится. Основатель «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего». Является студентом Токийского Университета, но уже считает себя гением, но не обычным, а сумасшедшим. Считает, что за ним ведётся охота некой таинственной "Организации", о которой он не раз говорит. Большой любитель поговорить со своим телефоном и смеятся как безумец. Снимает квартиру на втором этаже здания Юго Тэнноджи. Маюри Сиина Девушка, в свои шестнадцать лет ставшая членом «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» под номером «002», сразу за её главой. А всё потому, что она неизменная подруга детства Ринтаро, и за это имеет право называть его лично придуманным именем «Окарин». Себя же называет «Маюси». Немного легкомысленна, что может быть следствием её увлечения — косплея, для которого она любит придумывать и шить разнообразные костюмы. Кроме того, Ринтаро про себя шутливо удивляется: «Похоже, у неё действительно ветер в голове». Но, по его же словам, несмотря на всю её несерьёзность и глуповатость, Маюри способна, как никто другой, подбодрить и будет рядом, если тебе это нужно. Не сидит ни у кого на шее, самостоятельно подрабатывает в мэйд-кафе, где официантки наряжены в костюмы горничных. Курису Макисэ Член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» № 004. Возраст — 18 лет. Талантливая исследовательница неврологии в американском университете. Когда ей было 17 лет, её исследование было опубликовано во всемирно-известном журнале «Science» (в аниме название заменено на «Sciency»). Окабэ часто называет её ассистентом или придуманным им прозвищем — Кристина (саму Курису это очень раздражает). На первый взгляд — спокойная девушка, краснеет, если кто-то незнакомый приближается к ней слишком близко, но в душе — полная противоположность: однажды заставила Окарина стоять на коленях три часа подряд, при этом грозясь ударить его книгой. Всегда стоит на своём, не любит проигрывать и не любит, когда кто-то пытается управлять ею. Итару Хасида Известный под прозвищем друзей Дару — девятнадцатилетний подросток, который учится на первом курсе Токийского электротехнического университета. Также является членом «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего», занесённый в список под номером «003», где его «специализация» — хакерские взломы. Ведь, несмотря на юный возраст, Дару отлично разбирается и в программном, и в аппаратном обеспечениях компьютера. Но эти умения никак не помогают ему в личной жизни. Неуверенный в себе с излишним весом, Дару просто боится людей и общается только с помощью компьютера. Для моральной поддержки выбрал культуру отаку. Дару не социопат и не опасен для общества. Он самостоятельно выбирает нетрадиционный образ жизни вне активного взаимодействия с другими людьми. Он сам навешивает на себя ярлык отаку. Это юношеский протест и своеобразный вызов, за которым на самом деле кроется ранимое сердце. И если бы нашёлся неравнодушный человек, он бы смог расшевелить Дару, выведя его из берлоги в люди. Юго Тэннодзи Хозяин дома, в котором Окабэ снимает квартиру. Владеет магазинчиком по ремонту телевизоров. Живёт со своей дочерью Наэ. Ринтаро дал ему прозвище «Мистер Браун» за его страсть к электронно-лучевым трубкам телевизора. Моэка Кирю Красивая, высокая девушка 20 лет. Познакомилась с Ринтаро Окабэ в Акихабаре, когда тот бродил по городу в поисках ретро-компьютера IBN-5100. На тот момент Моэка так же, как и Ринтаро, пыталась добыть информацию об IBN-5100. Общая заинтересованность к этому компьютеру и натолкнула героев сотрудничать вместе. Моэка — очень застенчивая и не разговорчивая особа, поэтому предпочитает общаться с помощью телефонной переписки (даже при встрече лицом к лицу предпочитает общаться через телефон). Обладает молниеносной скоростью набора текста на кнопочном телефоне. Из-за этой способности Окабэ дал ей прозвище «Сверкающий палец», а позже позволил девушке стать членом «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» № 005. Судзуха Аманэ Весёлая девушка с косичками восемнадцати лет. Устраивается на неполный рабочий день в мастерскую «Трубки Брауна», владельцем которой является Юго Тэннодзи — квартиродатель Ринтаро. Часто отлынивает от работы, всё время ковыряясь со своим велосипедом, который девушка очень любит. Хорошо ладит со всеми членами «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего», кроме Курису Макисэ. Позже становится частью команды Окабэ № 008: так как из окна лаборатории, которая находится над мастерской «Трубки Брауна», слышны все разговоры, Судзуха узнала, чем занимаются ребята наверху, после чего Ринтаро был вынужден сделать её участником. Рука Урусибара Молодой привлекательный парень шестнадцати лет. Помогает отцу в храме. Впервые предстаёт в одежде служителя храма, однако, почему-то, в женском одеянии, характерной для мико (служительниц храма). Видимо, потому что обладает девичьей внешностью. Хороший друг Маюри. Из-за того, что обладает идеальной женской фигурой, Маюри постоянно упрашивает его стать косплеером, на что тот из-за своей стеснительности всегда отвечает отказом. Руке нравится подыгрывать тюнибё-выходкам Ринтаро Окабэ, показывая это своей старательностью по отношению к тренировкам с игрушечным мечом, который Окабэ подарил Урусибаре. Румихо Акиха (Фейрис) Ученица второго года частной академии «Канария». Фэйрис работает неполный рабочий день в мэйд-кафе под названием MayQueen+Nyan2 (дословно — «Дева-Королева + Ня 2») и является там самой популярной официанткой. Маюри работает в том же заведении вместе с ней. Выглядит как ребенок, ведет себя по-детски. Неловко някает, когда говорит. Может заглянуть человеку в сердце, просто посмотрев ему в глаза. Уважает и сильно любит своего отца. Наэ Тэннодзи Скованная девочка 11 лет, дочь Юго, живущая вместе с ним в мастерской. Не знает свою мать. Хорошо ладит с Маюри и Судзухой, считая их старшими сестрами. Немного побаивается Окабэ и Хасиды из-за их тюнибё-выходок. Юкитака Акиха Отец Фэйрис. Он и его семья владеют большими землями в районе Акихабары. Его хобби — сбор ретро-компьютеров. Доктор Накабати Профессор, который ведёт лекции о путешествиях во времени. Эйсукэ Урусибара Отец Руки. Сейю Окабе Ринтаро - Мияно Мамору Акиха Румихо - Момои Харухо Амане Сузуха - Тамура Юкари Хашида Итару - Секи Томоказу Кирю Моэка - Гото Саори Макисе Курису - Имаи Асами Шиина Маюри - Ханазава Кана Урушибара Рука - Кобаяши Ю Тэнноджи Наэ - Ямамото Аяно Тэнноджи Юго - Тэрасома Масаки Видео Галерея File:67863.jpg File:67864.jpg File:67865.jpg File:67866.jpg Категория:Игры Категория:Визуальные Новеллы Категория:2009 год Категория:2010 год Категория:2014 год Категория:Игры на PC Категория:Игры на Xbox 360 Категория:Игры на PSP Категория:Игры на iOS Категория:Игры на PlayStation 3 Категория:Игры на PlayStation Vita Категория:Игры на Android Категория:Игры на PlayStation 4 Категория:Игры на Nintendo Switch Категория:Очень Длинные (больше 50 часов) Категория:Японские игры